Crossover Team RVAR
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: Four kids arrive in Earthland after being separated from their own universes. They lost their families and arrive in the middle of the forest looking for shelter. Follow Ragna, Velvet, Argo and Raza as they grow up in the world of Fairy Tail adapting to using magic abilities, experience a new world and learning to trust others around them. 4 Crossover Characters (1 is OC).
1. Four Crossover Kids

**Blazblue Universe:**

A blond-haired teenage boy walking down a trail in the forest that lead to the church his home. He was carrying two buckets of water for Sister.

"Heh, I know she asked me to get water but couldn't she do it herself?" he asked aloud. He then stopped and thought about it while shaking his head.

"You know what scratch that knowing her she has no sense of direction whatsoever. I'm pretty sure I confirmed when we were all looking for berries that one time." He stated as he remembered their time getting dinner.

"I hope that Saya gets better real soon." He said as he thought about his younger sister. Ever since that incident with that wolf, Saya's fever hasn't gone away in the past few days making him constantly worry. He's been worried about her nonstop while his brother Jin has been giving her mean looks lately.

 _"_ _Actually, now that I think about it it's my fault for that part. I've been focusing so much Saya's health that I haven't been spending anytime with him."_ He thought sadly. That's why Jin's been so moody lately, he must feel like an outcast because he's been ignoring him for the past few weeks.

"Well not anymore. Once I get this water to Sister, I'm gonna ask Jin if he wants to do something with me. I just hope Saya won't be too mad about me hanging out with him later on." He told himself as he continued walking.

He then stopped as he smelled something in the air, it smelt like something was burning. "What is that, it smells likes….!?" He gasped in realization at what was burning. He dropped the buckets of water as he saw smoke lifting up in the air and ran as fast as he could to the church.

As he made it out of the forest he stopped in shock at what stood before him. The church was on fire and it wasn't just a small part of it, it was the entire building.

"What…..How….How did this!?" he couldn't even form the words in his mouth as he continued looking at the building in horror. He then remembered who else was also in the building.

"SISTER! JIN! SAYA! ANYONE!" he shouted as he ran to the building to find his siblings and foster mother not caring about how dangerous going in the building was. All that mattered to him right now was finding his family.

 **RWBY Universe:**

She was running, running as far as her legs could take her. She was running away from humans as they were looking for her hunting her down. After another peaceful protest went wrong, some soldiers from who knows where decided to take out some Faunus in a village a few miles outside Vale. During the protest, someone in the crowd had shot a human spreading panic. Now no one was killed thankfully but plenty were wounded human and Faunus alike. She didn't know why but humans and Faunus couldn't get along and work things out normally.

"DO you see her?"

"No but she couldn't have gotten far."

"Can't we just leave the rabbit Faunus to the Grimm, I mean that would be less work for us and more work for them? In my book that's a win-win." The yellow soldier asked.

"Shut up numbnuts, we are in the heat of battle and we don't need your laziness holding us back and possibly getting us killed in action." the red soldier shouted.

"Actually sir, we are not in the heat of battle right now. Right now we are chasing down a random half animal half girl who is on the run from us trying to capture her. Even with Grif's laziness I don't think it would be a problem if we get-" the maroon one pointed before getting interrupted.

"OH my god, can't you guys shut him up? He's like an automatic robot that doesn't know when to shut up, I rather deal with Caboose's stupidity than Simmons constant annoying explanations." An aqua colored soldier asked.

"Watch it Bluetard, no one asked you to be part of our conversation."

"Yeah suck it Blue!" the maroon called out.

"Screw you Reds! Sigh okay how we just go this over with and we can go back to destroying each other in the canyon okay cuz right now I can't deal with all this arguing." Another soldier called out.

"AND I CAN DRIVE A TANK!" the blue one shouted.

"NO ONE CARES!" they shouted not caring about that.

"Well you're all just jealous." He then pointed his gun at them.

"NO!"

"WAIT!"

"DON'T POINT THAT THING AT US!" they shouted before he opened fire. Luckily, they all ducked in time before they could hit. The rabbit girl also ducked in case the gunshots were coming her way.

…

….

…

"Tucker did it!"

"No I didn't. DAMMIT CABOOSE!"

"Okay let's just get going before Caboose fires another round freely and this time it actually hits one of us!" Simmons pointed out.

"And could someone get that gun away from his hands! Church!"

"I wouldn't do that, last time I tried I got shot, died and became a ghost."

"Uh this plan sucks."

"Get moving numbnuts."

"OH Up yours!"

"What was that?!"

"UP yours sir."

"That's better." And with that they all moved out continuing their search for the faunus who was a few feet away from them in the bushes.

"That was the weirdest conversation ever…of all time." She stated and continued running in a different direction away from the soldiers and away from her home trying to get away.

After running for a few more minutes she stop and put her hands on her knees. She was out of breath but she had to keep running before they get her. She then feels in front of her and looks up.

In front of her was a portal with very bright colors moving in a circular motion over and over. She was amazed by how pretty it looked, for some reason she felt drawn to it and walk over to it. She stopped wondering if this was a good idea she had absolutely no idea where this could take her. Her rabbit ears then picked up sounds of footsteps heading towards her and hearing how close they were it didn't seem like she had much time.

"I hope this takes me somewhere safe." She silently prayed as she runs into it and it disappeared leaving nothing but the sounds of wind blowing through the air.

 **Sword Art Online Universe:**

A girl with auburn hair and brown eyes was wandering around the streets in Japan at night. It was raining. She was walking alone with no umbrella and shivering as the cold blew the air in the middle of the night. She just ran away from her orphanage that she no longer wanted to stay in because of her treatments.

"Stupid kids, stupid caretakers, stupid everything. Everyone in there is arrogant and stupid, i'm sick and tired of my treatments from them." The girl said as she kicked a rock into the distance to vent out her anger.

She never really had anywhere else to go. Her parents had died in an accident last year when she was 9, and had no other relatives that would be willing to take care of her. She was sent to an orphanage and had to grow up from there but it was messed up. The caretakers didn't really care about her and the kids there would always pick on her and blame her for their messes.

"I HATE THEM!" she shouted as she kicked the rock in absolute frustration as it disappeared from sight.

"I HATE ALL OF THEM. WHY!? WHY DID THEY HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL, WHY COULDN'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?" she shouted before looking down at the ground.

She looked at a puddle as her eyes watered and tears flowed down her cheeks. "Why did they had to die? Why did they have to leave me? Why did you have to go?" she asked herself as she thought about the three people that she cared for.

"Rina….." she asked herself at the thought of the one caretaker who actually cared for her.

 **Flashback (A year ago):**

She remembers the day she met her, she got into another fight with the kids and ended up getting in trouble again. After her punishment, she ran off and hid in the basement behind a shelf it was her safe place. No one could bother her and no one could hurt her. That is until she heard the door open and thought someone had found her. She then curled in on herself thinking that she was gonna get another punishment and silently cried.

She heard the person come in front of her and buried her head further into her knees getting ready to feel pain but….. she didn't.

"Are you alright?" she heard the voice of a women and looked at her. She sounded like an angel and she looked new to the place, she was wearing a what looked like a maid dress but was in green and her hair was as white as snow like an angel. The girl felt herself carried into the newcomer's arms and felt a blanket of warmth wrap around her.

"Why…..why are you?" she asked hesitantly. The women just shook her head and pet the girl's hair comforting her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." she told her. Her eyes welled up at this woman, she was being so nice to her, she never really had friends. She only had her parents but that was it, no one else.

"I…i….*sniff*…." She tried speaking but her voice was stuffed with suppressed sobs. The woman just shushed her and held the little girl's head against her chest.

"It's okay, it's okay to cry. No need to hold it, I won't judge you, so let it out." The older woman told her gently. That did it, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and sobbed loudly. The woman sat down on her knees holding the crying little girl until she couldn't anymore. After a few minutes, she heard a whisper.

"Ar….go."

"Hmm..?"

"My name is Argo." She said as she removed her head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Argo, my name is Rina."

 **Flashback ended:**

Argo cried at the memories of her time with Rina. She saw her as an older sister who would protect her and then one day she never came back…..more like she disappeared. Argo couldn't figure out why or how but she wished she went with her that day. As she continued walking, she stopped as heard noise coming from an alley right next to her.

Her instincts were telling her not to go but right now she would do anything to get out of this rain. So she ran into the alley and found herself staring at a portal with bright colors shining all over.

"What is this!?" she asked as she put her hand on it only to feel herself being pulled in. She tried to pull her hand back but it was futile as her arms started going in, then her head and then her entire body. She was pulled through and she disappeared along with the portal that was sitting on the wall as they both vanished out of sight to another place.

 **DMC Universe:**

"Stop him!"

"Kill the demon!"

"He must be stopped!"

"Slay it! Burn you foul DEMON!"

People were shouting as they were a mob running after a demon. It wasn't a demon because he was short and he looked like a child although he was in a cloak.

This was his life though, he was always on the run. He never had parents to begin with, people treated him like dirt and now that his arm was revealed it just got a whole lot worse.

He was now running across the street and found a bridge that he could jump off to buy time away from them.

"See ya later!" he said as he jumped off and ran the opposite direction to hide from the mob.

"What!?

"Where did he go!?"

"Find that brat!?" they all shouted and split up in order to find him, little did they know they wouldn't.

He ran outside the town and rested on a hill where he could see it. He really hated people that thought of him as a demon or worse a monster.

"Tch, stupid people. They don't know anything about me." He said as he took off his cloak and threw it on the ground. He was dark-skinned and look no older than 10, he had dark black hair with a white strand running down the middle and was wearing torn up shorts and t-shirt and his right arm…..looked demonic.

His right arm was demonic and had three layers with different colors. The outer layer on it was blue like his fingers, the middle was red like his knuckles and then in the palm of his hand it was a pale purple. He could still do everything a normal person could do with their hands only it's just like this.

"I hate people, I just wished I was out of this stupid place and lived somewhere else." He scoffed with venom laced in his voice. As soon as he did a portal opened up behind and him as he turned.

"What the…..what the heck is this thing?" he asked himself as he got closer.

"And why is it so bright?" he asked as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light. He picked up his cloak and used it to shield his eyes not knowing that he was walking straight into the portal.

"Ok, if I can get around this thing and into the forest then I can…w-w-whhoooaaa" he shouted as he slipped inside and the portal closed. As soon as it caught him, the portal vanished leaving only behind the sounds of the wind flowing the air.

* * *

 **Earthland (X777):**

"Ugh my head what happened?" the rabbit faunus asked herself.

"I…I was running from the soldiers that were after me and then…I.." she trailed off as she tried to connect the dots in her head.

"That's it, I walked into this strange light or something and I was taken here." She remembered before raising her head in alarm.

"What!? Wait a minute, where am I!? I need to get back to…." She trailed off before tears welled up in her eyes as she stood there.

"My family…..there gone…that's right…my mom…..told me to run and …I" she couldn't even finish as she spoke silently. She then heard sounds of a bush near her rustling. Thinking she was getting attack she carefully stood still waiting but an attack never came instead all she found was an albino haired boy about her age with a red and green eye walking with one…arm…

"OH MY GOSH!" she yelled as she ran up to him as he staggered and collapsed to his knees, his arm still bleeding.

"Are you ok!?" she asked making sure he didn't pass out.

"No…I'm….not….ok..i'm" he tried saying but he was losing too much blood.

"Don't talk you need to save breath. Don't worry I'll heal you with my aura." She told him.

"Your…wha…?" he asked confused. She put her hands on his chest and started to focus on her aura but nothing was happening. Because of this she panicked.

"What…what's going on why can't I heal you?" she panicked. The boy was breathing heavily as he looked and notice she had rabbit ears but he was too tired to joke about it. He was feeling cold and his eyes were closing but he woke up thanks to her shaking him.

"NO! NO! you have to stay awake…..if you go to sleep you might never wake up…." She said sadly.

"I want to stay awake but….i feel so tired…please let….me sleep…..for..a bit….so I could find…the person that took my family away from…..me." he said as he remembered his family and seeing a green-haired man laughing at him. The rabbit wouldn't let him sleep as she pounded her fists on his chest but not too hard.

"NO! NO! YOU'RE NOT DYING ON ME, I WILL SAVE YOU!" she shouted as she placed her hands on his chest again.

"Please work, please work, please work." She prayed hoping to get something to help him and she did. Instead of aura coming out of her body, what appeared in her hands was brown circle with her symbol in middle over his right arm.

 _"_ _What? What is this?"_ she asked mentally but remembered to focus on that later right now the boy in front of her is all that mattered at the moment. His wound was closing up as she stopped the bleeding and her hands stopped glowing.

She sat there waiting patiently for him to open his eyes and let her know that he was alive. He did as he groaned in pain and slowly got up rubbing his head with his one good hand.

"You're okay!" the rabbit shouted as she tackled him with her head on his chest. He grunted in pain again but then felt tears stain his shirt as the girl cried.

"i…..i thought…..y-y-you were d-dead." She muffled into his shirt. He didn't know who this girl was but she saved his life when he thought he was gonna die. So he wrapped his one arm around her bak comforting her.

"Hey, now I'm still here aren't I, if it wasn't for you I'm pretty sure I would've ended up dead but I didn't. So thank you for saving me." He told her as she removed herself from his chest and they both sat up.

"You're welcome. What's your name by the way?" she asked him.

"Ragna. What's yours?"

"Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina." She answered him back.

"Nice to meet you Velvet. Say do you know where we are by the way?" Ragna asked.

"I don't know, I was just running away from some people that were trying to hunt me down but I found this bright portal or something and walked into it. When I woke up, I was right here." She told him.

"What about you do you know where we are?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No….i don't." he answered as he had his head down and his bangs were covering his face. He then remembers how he got here in the first place.

The burning church. Seeing his foster mother dead, his siblings taken away by that green haired man as after his own brother sliced his arm off with a sword leaving him for dead. And then a bright light blinded him and he blacked out. The next thing he knew, he woke up in the middle of the forest while slowly dying from blood loss.

 _"_ _Jin…Saya….Sister…..I'm sorry."_ He said mentally. He wasn't strong enough. He couldn't protect his siblings, or save them. The one job in the world that older siblings have to do, and he failed it. He failed _them. He failed himself._

Tears flowed down his face as he started to cry for not protecting them. In all the time he's been around, he never cried. He always stayed strong for his siblings but…their gone now because of him and he can't change it.

Velvet was worried when she saw Ragna hide his face from her, she thought he was going to attack her or tell her to get lost only to see tears run down his face even though she can't see his eyes. She was about to ask him if he was okay until she heard a sob come out of his mouth. Putting her hesitation aside, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"…No…I wasn't strong enough…"

"What do you mean?"

"…"

"Ragna…"

"I….i couldn't protect them…"

"Who?"

"My siblings, my mother…The church was on fire…and…I…went looking for them….not caring about what would….happened to me…."

"My family….. mattered more than anything….so I went in only to…..only to….." he paused as more sobs came out. Velvet rubbed his back in circles so he could calm down.

"Calm down. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere okay." She whispered gently into his ear as his breathing slowed down.

"I went in….only to see my mother….dead on the floor….and my siblings standing right next to some man but they didn't see me." He said as Velvet tensed at his mother being dead.

"Saya and Jin looked like they were in a trance and they couldn't even hear me. Then after that I felt my right arm get cut off and fell on the floor bleeding out." He continued while Velvet tightened her hold on him making sure he was still there.

"Then he walked off with them leaving me to die. And then I came here." He finished. Velvet could only stay in silence as he talked about his story.

"Why…Why wasn't I strong enough to protect them? Why couldn't I save them?" he said as he tried suppressing his sobs. Velvet continued with her ministrations and to keep him calm.

"It's not your fault."

"How is it not?!" he asked silently before Velvet answered.

"Because sometimes bad things happen and we can't change it. I lost my parents and baby brother before I came here. We were all sleeping and the next thing I hear was shots being fired. I ran out of my room only to see my family lying on the floor bleeding out. My mom was dying as she told me to run but I couldn't…..I didn't want to leave her behind but she told me to run….she wanted me to be safe…" she said as tears flowed down her face as well landing on Ragna's shoulder.

"She made me promise her….to live on and become a great huntress and protect those I care about." She continued.

"I didn't want to leave her but I promised her that I would and plan on keeping that promise." She finished as Ragna stayed silent listening to her.

"So you see, it doesn't matter what we do or where we are…." She said as she pulled him back and wiped away his tears.

"…Bad things just happen Ragna and we can't stop them no matter what we do…we could only live on and move forward never forgetting those who we lost that made it possible for us to be here." she stated.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family…and for you having to put up with my breakdown just now….." He said silently as he looked away from. Velvet only smiled at him as she grasped his hand with both of her own.

"Don't be…..i know what they did for me and I'll never forget it….and you're not alone here." she told him as he looked up at her.

"You're my friend." She told him as he froze.

"Friend?"

"Mmhmm, at least I like to think so." She told him shyly. He hasn't had any friends since Nu and Lambda, and that was a long time ago. So having a friend is a shock to him and he doesn't want to lose her either.

"Yeah, yeah we are friends Velvet." He said bringing a smile to the faunus' face

"Great." Velvet stood up and held a hand out to Ragna.

"Come on, let's go find some shelter."

"Yeah, let's get out of this dense forest and find some people." He finished as they both walked off not knowing that they were being followed.

 **2 hours later:**

Ragna and Velvet have been walking in the forest trying to find anyone or anything. They were in a forest but the question is just how big was it? They haven't found any person or building structure within the past two hours.

While they were walking Ragna and Velvet both shared things about themselves. What they like to do, eat, and all those sorts of things.

"Wait…you can cook?!" she asked him.

"Yeah but only because of my mother. I was always constantly on the move helping her or my siblings making sure everything was okay and I was mostly called to the kitchen. I don't know why but I kind of enjoyed cooking with my mother, since there really wasn't that much for any of us to do." He answered as he thought back to the good times with his family.

"If that's the case then you must be really good at cooking." She cheered while he rubbed the back of his hand.

"Well I'm good but I don't know if I'm that good." He said. "Anyway, what about you? What do you like to do for a hobby?" he asked.

"For me, I like to take pictures of everything but…." She put a finger on her cheek as she thought about her activity.

"I doubt that I can take any pictures here since we have no idea where we are." She finished.

"yeah I can see that. Maybe someone will have an idea of where we!" he froze and held his hand out in front of her. Velvet was confused by his sudden action.

"What's wrong Ragna?" she asked him before he got in front of Velvet shielding her.

"I know you there, stop hiding and come on out will you!" he shouted. Velvet was wondering what he was talking about until she heard rustling come from the bushes a few feet from them.

"I told you they would've noticed us sooner or later."

"And I told that's only if we followed them for two straight hours which we did."

Ragna and Velvet stood still as they watch two kids that looked no older than 10 come out of the bushes. One had curly brown hair, was wearing dark green shorts and a brown short sleeve button up shirt with yellow shoes. The other kid looked like he was homeless, he had a brown torn up cloak on him with dark brown pants and had on plain socks but no shoes but the most out of place feature of him was his arm….it looked demonic.

"Get back!" Ragna shouted as he glared at the other kid. Velvet was behind him afraid of the kid in front of them. The demon kid looked at them and saw fear in the bunny's eyes while he saw protectiveness in the albino's eyes. He silently scoffed at this wishing that he had someone like that for him but knew it would never happen.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt anybody. I just wanted to find someone that could take this girl and leave me behind since I'm…" he said.

"A demon?!" Ragna bluntly said before Velvet elbowed him in the stomach.

"Yeah sure go with that." He sounded sad and empty but he just went back to his silent persona before speaking.

"Well, I better find someplace to stay while trying to not die so see you later." He said as he turned around.

The demon kid was about to walk away from them not wanting to scare others and go off on his own until the brown-haired girl grabbed his hand.

"No you're not going anywhere."

"What?"

"I said you're not going anywhere because even though everyone else may think you're a demon I don't." she said trying to convince him to stay with her.

"Sorry, but I know you're trying to get me to stay but it's not going to work. I don't trust people that want to kill me." He said coldly. Ragna and Velvet flinched a little at how fast his voice changed but the little girl looked him in the eyes not budging an inch.

"Do you trust me?"

"I only known you for three hours and you haven't tried to kill me but I don't how this…." he continued before he was cut off by her.

"Do…you..trust..me?" she asked him with a glare saying _"_ _Don't you dare dodge the question",_ as much as he wanted to leave he realized she wouldn't allow him to.

"I do." He said not looking at her.

"Then you should stay here with me. At least try to get to know others before assuming that they hate you okay?" she asked him with a cheeky smile. He stared at her with a cold glare but it sighed since she was unfazed by it.

"Fine." He said before she walked up to him and pulled his left cheek.

"See now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" she asked.

"Let go of me before I change my mind." He demanded her as she let go not letting her smile waver.

"Oh yeah that's right…..who are you two?" she asked as she pointed at Ragna and Velvet who were watching them the whole time. Ragna looked at Velvet as she nodded her head and removed herself from her spot and walked toward the two younglings in front of her.

"I'm Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina and my friend over there is Ragna." She introduced herself to them.

"Who are you two?"

"The name's Argo. Argo Shiori." She proudly introduced herself then she pointed at her friend waiting for him to say something but he just remained silent.

"…And this is Raza, my silent friend who has problems trusting people." She told them knowing Raza would stay silent.

"Raza but that sounds like…."

"My name except mine has a g and a n while his…"

"Has a Z!" Argo comically pointed out making Velvet giggle and Ragna sweatdrop at her.

"Right."

"Wait how old are you two?" Argo asked them.

"I'm 13 years old."

"I'm 12 years old. What about you two?"

"Me and Silent over there are both 10 years old." Argo answered.

"Look me and Raza are very sorry for following you two but we don't have anywhere to go and we don't know our way around here so we thought if we follow you, we could get out of the forest and be friends." Argo said while frowning. She then felt her hands being grabbed.

"You didn't need to stalk us for that, you could've just asked and we would say yes. So Argo, you and Raza have two new friends to add to your list." Velvet said as she smiled.

"Really, does that mean we can all go together?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course." She answered while Argo jumped in the air happy that she made two new friends. Raza just looked away from them even though for some reason he felt happy. Ragna came over to him and they stared each other down.

"Look I don't know if I can trust you not to hurt Velvet or Argo." He said harshly while Velvet and Argo stood back not liking where this was going.

"But…"

"You don't look like the type to attack for no reason and even though you seem hostile, Velvet and Argo are willing to trust you. So I will trust you also but…" he stopped as he glared at Raza.

"If you hurt them in any way…."

"I won't." Raza answered him shocking Argo, it was the first answer he responded to without staying silent for a few seconds.

"Okay then it's nice to meet you Raza." Ragna smirked at him as he held out his hand for greet him. Raza looked at his hand and back at him. He saw his other arm or where it used to be sealed up.

 _"_ _What happened to this kid?"_ he thought before shaking Ragna's hand and releasing it right away when Argo ran up to him and started pounding her fists on his shoulder.

"Could you stop hitting me, it's getting annoying!?" he asked her with tick marks on his head.

"Not until you tell me why you are acting so weird right now!?"

"Whatever."

"Now now, let's not fight we should get moving and find our way out of this place before nightfall." Velvet suggested as she pulled Argo away from Raza.

"She's right, come on let's find a spot to set up camp if we can't get out of the forest by nightfall." Ragna said as he started walking with Velvet and Argo trailing behind him. Raza stayed behind deep in thought as he looked at his demonic arm.

 _"_ _Why am I going with them, more importantly why do they trust me!?" he asked and then clenched his hand into a fist. "Can I trust them, can I actually learn to care for these people?"_

"Hey Raza"

"Huh?"

"Hurry up or we're gonna leave you behind!" Argo shouted as they all stopped and turned to him waiting. Raza looked at his arm again before putting it down and walked towards them as their new lives begin anew and have no idea what's in store for them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is a crossover story from 4 universes. Their will be chapters in the future in those timelines but that won't be for awhile. I had this idea for a while so please don't judge. Until next time, I'll be in HELL.**


	2. Starting Over

**2 months later:**

It's been a few months since the four kids all started traveling together. They did find a town during their search however it was cut short when everyone saw Raza's arm. Everyone kept Ragna, Velvet and Argo away from him while others tried to kill him with pitch forks and torches leaving him on his own.

After the chase from the town, he left was wandering on his own after being 'abandoned' by his new friends or so he thought. Turns out they snuck away from the village at nightfall trying to find him and sneak him back with them but to their surprise he ignored them. He just kept walking not wanting to listen to them.

"Raza please, we're really sorry. We want you to come back with us." Argo apologized but Raza ignored her and continued walking.

"Raza, stop it's not nice to ignore her. Please face Argo when she is talking." Velvet asked him but he did the same thing and ignored her. Ragna not liking his attitude caught up to him.

"Hey, she said stop." He said as he grabbed Raza's arm only to feel a chilling aura fill the air.

"Get your hands off me." Raza threatened him.

"Not until you stop and listen to them." Ragna told him sternly unintentionally angering him. Next thing that happen was Raza flipping Ragna over his shoulder and squeezing his arm in pain.

"Ugh!"

"Ragna!" Velvet and Argo shouted in unison.

"Listen, I don't care about what you three have to say, I don't care if you follow me and I don't care if you hate me, if anything I liked to be left alone." He said deeply. Ragna stared at him in frustration while Velvet and Argo helped him up.

"You three should just basically forget about me and move on with your lives, I'm not worth living for anyone or myself." He stared at them with his cold persona when underneath he was sad about saying these things.

"I'll see you lat-" he was about to finish before he was cut off.

SLAP!

A harsh sound made its way through the forest. Ragna and Velvet eyes' widened at what just transpired. Raza's were also widened as he stared at the person who did it. It was Argo and….she was crying.

 _"_ _Why…Why is she crying….and why do I feel…guilty!?"_

"Not worth living for….that's your reason for wanting to leave us…." She trailed off as her arms were shaking.

"What are you.."

"SHUT UP!" everyone was startled by her outburst as she stared at him. She then grabbed his cloak and pulled him towards her.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU'RE NOT WORTH LIVING, OR DO YOU JUST DON'T CARE AT ALL!?"

"EVERYONE IS WORTH LIVING EVEN HEARTLESS PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" she shouted at him scaring Ragna and Velvet.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU IGNORE RAGNA, VELVET OR ME OR TALK TO US AS IF WERE THE ENEMY WHEN CLEARLY WERE NOT BUT DON'T YOU DARE STAND HERE AND TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!" she shouted as she was breathing heavy and panting.

Raza was getting very anger at her. She had no idea the hell he's been put through all his life, none of them do so why did he feel guilty seeing her cry, the answer was simple he doesn't know.

"What the hell do you know…!" he mumbled as Argo leaned in to hear him clearly.

"What!?"

"I said WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!" he shouted back at her with rage and anger in his eyes. Argo not liking this took a step back before she fell as Velvet went behind her helping her up off the ground.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH. I'VE BEEN ON MY OWN BECAUSE I NEVER HAD ANYBODY TO LOOK OUT FOR ME!" he shouted back as they all stared at him in shock.

"I HAVE BEEN ALONE MY ENTIRE LIFE, EVERYBODY ALWAYS SAW ME AS A DEMON. NOT A CHILD WHO WAS LONELY OR SOMEONE WHO WAS TROUBLED, A DEMON! A NO-GOOD HELL UNLEASHED EVIL LOOKING DEMON!" he shouted louder this time. Ragna, Velvet and Argo then saw something that they never thought was possible…his eyes.

Raza's eyes were hollow and filled with sadness, emptiness and loneliness. Tears started flowing down his face as he tried to his face under his hood.

"I've been alone…..my entire life…you all had a family…..or someone to rely on…..or be there for you….as for me…" he trailed off.

"I was alone….i was so alone that…..i…..i would either be tortured by them trying to kill me or hunted throughout town." He continued.

"No matter where I went…I was a demon to everybody…..because of this…" he pointed to his right arm.

"Because of my arm….this demonic looking arm…..made everyone think that I was demon in disguise taking over a child that can't be saved." They all looked at him with sadness. Velvet had tears in her eyes while Ragna looked away in shame for accusing him of being a demon when they first met but no one felt as awful more than Argo.

"That's why I wanted to separate from you guys, I'm just a demon….i'm not human…..no matter how many times….i tell myself I'm not a demon…..this arm is proof enough to say I am.." he finished as he started shuddering. This time there was no stopping the tears as they flowed down his cheeks like a waterfall and his knees gave out.

Argo was the first one to move as she launched himself at Raza's stomach wrapping her arms around his midsection and cried along with him. Velvet was next as she wrapped them both up and rested her chin on top of Raza's head, and Ragna was last as he wrapped his arm as long as he could around all of them.

They all stayed there in the same position no saying a single word. The only sounds that came out of the forest was Raza and Argo's sobbing although the latter was muffled.

Ragna and Velvet stayed silent throughout the entire thing. Argo and Raza removed themselves from each other but they remained silent as Raza looked away from them while Argo looked at him with sadness.

…

….

…..

"…..I'm sorry." They all turned their heads toward Raza who was apologizing.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier…." He continued.

"I'm…."

"No need to apologize." He looked at Velvet who cut him off.

"If anything Raza, we're sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you." she said gently.

"I'm sorry I called you a demon when clearly you're not." Ragna apologized.

"And I'm sorry I yelled at you." Argo said as she buried her face back in Raza's chest leaving him confused.

"Promise me?"

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll talk. Not just to me but Velvet and Ragna too, promise me that if you ever feel like you have nothing to live for or feel like you don't fit in…." she removed herself from his chest and moved her face close to his with their noses almost touching.

"You talk to us…..to me….please?" she pleaded. Raza didn't know why but he felt the same feeling of guilt from earlier when he saw Argo's tears. He wasn't good with emotions or how to help people since he'd never got some but if it means not making her cry again.

"Okay." They all looked at him shocked that he accepted her proposal.

"You mean you…"

"If I do feel like that….i'll…try to talk…with…you." he said before continuing.

"I'm sorry I'm not good with socializing stuff like this." They just shook their head at him.

"It's fine neither am I since the only people I mostly talked too was my mother, brother and sister." Ragna said.

"Same here." Velvet added and Argo nodded saying that she is too.

"Come on, let's go." Velvet said as she got up and held out her hand to Ragna which he accepted. Argo and Raza got up as well and they started walking in the direction of Magnolia not knowing who they were about to encounter.

* * *

 **Outside Magnolia:**

They've been wandering for only a few minutes and then they ran into an elder with pink hair and a nsty attitude in Ragna's opinion. They came across a basket of apples and as Argo tried to reach for one her hand gets swatted by a broom.

"Geez lady back off! We're just hungry!" Ragna shouted as he came up to help Argo.

"I don't care humans, get out of here now!" she shouted before Velvet came up and asked her something.

"We're sorry for attempting to take your apples but…." She asked shyly before she looked up at the old woman.

"Could please help our friend Ragna, something that can fix his arm please?" she finished. The elder looked at Ragna who showed his right side where his arm that was cut off all bandaged up. She looked back at the rabbit girl whose eyes were pleading for help. She then sighed at the situation she was in but nonetheless she offered to help.

"Fine I will help your friend with his arm but not until all of you come out!" she stated. Ragna, Velvet and Argo widened their eyes to how she figured out that there were 4 of them. Argo then walked up to her while fidgeting her fingers together.

"Um…if he comes out….will you not attack him?" The elder raised her eyebrow at this wondering why they would ask that but she nodded anyway if it meant getting to these kids out of here faster. Argo nodded as well and ran to the tree a few feet away from.

"It's okay she won't attack you." she called out to someone. The elder watched as Argo pulled out Raza who was the same height as her and looked at his right arm, it was demonic.

"Okay we did our part so could you please help him out?" he said to the elder as he pointed at Ragna.

"Okay then, follow me." She said as she walked ahead of them and the others followed. They walked to this small house that looked fused with a tree but didn't question it. She opened the door and let them all inside and then gave them instructions.

"You come with me young man so I can have a look at your arm." She instructed Ragna before looking at the other three.

"You three sit over there and wait for your friend." They nodded their heads as they did what they were told. Ragna followed the elder as she closed the door.

Argo, Velvet and Raza sat down in the chairs waiting for their friend. While they were waiting, Argo got bored and wanted to go explore the place but before she could get far Raza picked her up and placed her in his lap and held her by the midsection making sure she didn't go cause trouble. Now he saw it as a normal situation but Argo was blushing a bit in the position she was in and Velvet was silently praying that Ragna would be okay.

This didn't go unnoticed by the Argo and Raza as they both looked at her with worry. Argo got out of Raza's lap and petted Velvet's ears snapping the girl out of her worried state.

"Hiiiii!" she greeted.

"W-W-What are you doing!?"

"Distracting you." Velvet turned to Raza who had a blank expression on his face or in their words his normal one.

"She wanted to get your mind off Ragna and stop worrying. He'll be fine, he's made it this far and hasn't kicked the bucket yet." Raza said bluntly making them both sweatdrop at his response. Velvet thought about their attempts and realized they were both right, Ragna hasn't been in pain since she healed him and he hasn't complained about it up to now.

"Thanks you two. I needed that." She said.

"NO problem." Argo cheered while Raza made a silent hmph but he smiled a bit telling her that he cared. So they waited for another hour until the heard the sound of a door click alerting them. They all got up as the elder opened the door and scowled at them before softening her gaze.

"You're very lucky that your friend is still alive but unfortunately I couldn't regenerate his arm back to the way it was, I do not have that kind of magic." She told them as Velvet and Argo frowned while Raza stayed silent.

"But…"

"I did give him an artificial arm for him to still use it like a normal one, so" she was cut off by Argo.

"So he has two arms again!?" she shouted before she hid behind Raza from the elder's glare.

"Yes he has two arms now."

"Thank you for that Ms. Porlyuscia." Ragna called out as he appeared from behind the elder. He now had his other arm that looked normal like it was never cut off in the first place. He did a few swings with it before talking.

"Yep, it feels like I've never lost it in the beginning." He said.

"Good now if you kids are done messing with me, get out of my house." Porlyuscia demanded as she scowled at them.

"Wait we have no idea where to go from here." Argo asked before she saw the broom from earlier.

"Remember the path you all came from earlier?" she asked and they all nodded.

"Keep walking and you'll find yourself in the city of Magnolia. There you will find a guild called Fairy Tail, now get moving will you." She told them.

"Wait what's a guild?"

"I said get moving." She shouted as she swung the broom at them making all but Raza run in panic.

"Ok thank you."

"See you later."

"I hope we meet again Ms. Porlyuscia." Ragna, Argo and Velvet shouted as they ran from her. Raza juts looked at her before walking off to catch up with them. Porlyuscia looked at the child for a moment before walking back to her house.

 _"_ _That child…..back there…is not human is he?"_ she asked mentally before moving on.

* * *

 **With Ragna, Velvet, Argo and Raza:**

"Whew, that lady sure doesn't like having visitors too often does she?" Argo asked as she was out of breath with her hands on her knees.

"I don't think she likes having visitors at all." Ragna stated as he kneeled with one knee on the ground.

"Who knows maybe we'll see her again?" Velvet asked.

"She only help out if we have fatal wounds." Raza said scaring the three in front of him. Argo went up to him and pounded her fists against his shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that!" she hissed.

"Um…sorry?" he asked confused at her. Ragna and Velvet just sighed at him for being oblivious.

"Whoa look at that." Ragna said as he walked over to the view. Velvet broke up Argo and Raza as she grabbed both of their arms and pulled them with her. She saw the view and froze in awe as Ragna did. They admired the view of Magnolia where they could see people doing daily things in their daily lives, the ocean in the back of the city and then there was the giant building in the middle near the ocean.

"Whoa its…"

"Beautiful." Velvet finished.

"Well come on, let's go to that the giant building in the middle right there." Argo said as she ran off.

"Hey don't go running off like that Argo the last thing we need is you getting lost!" Ragna shouted as he ran to catch her making Velvet follow in tow.

"Guys calm down, there's no need for us to run!" she shouted trying to get their attention before sighing and running after them.

Raza stayed behind as he saw the townspeople and how many there were. He then looked at his arm knowing that he might get killed on the spot. Which meant…

"If I want to stay alive I better hide in shadows and navigate from there to get to the guild." He said as he pulled his hood down a bit further to cover his face and walked down the hill.

Argo and the others ran all the way to the entrance of the guild hall making sure not to run anyone over, although the town did look at them like they were weird but ignored it since they were heading in the direction of Fairy Tail.

"I win!" Argo shouted as she was the first one there. Ragna and Velvet were right behind her panting, the former annoyed at her.

"Don't do that again, you idiot!" he told her but Argo just smiled cheekily at him making him sigh. Velvet pulled herself up and took the time to look up at the guild hall in front of them.

"Okay so are you ready to do this?"

"Mmhmm."

"Yeah." Argo and Ragna answered.

"Okay then, let's go." Velvet said as she opened the door and entered the building with Argo and Ragna in tow. The first thing they saw was two kids fighting in the middle of the room. One had black hair and was half naked wearing only shorts while the other had pink hair and was fully clothed with brown shorts and a red sweater with a scarf around his neck.

"You wanna fight Pinky!?"

"Bring it Droopy Eyes!" they shouted and continued to fight. Then a girl in armor came in and broke up the two.

"Knock it off you two!" she said as she grabbed both of their heads and slammed them into the ground. All three just sweatdrop at what had transpired but what they saw next was a little unbelievable. An old man was walking up to them but that wasn't the problem, the problem was that he was short and they were taller than him!

"Hello you three, just where did you come from!?" he asked them getting the whole guild's attention. Argo looked around while Velvet was stuttering because of the guild focused on them but Ragna's the one who spoke.

"We came from the forest trying to find a place to stay at but we had no luck so far until we met this lady who told us to come here and then tried to hit us with a broom afterwards." He told them.

"I see you've met Porlyuscia." He asked the three and they nodded.

"She doesn't like people that much does she?" Argo asked the old man who just sheepishly chuckled.

"You could say that."

"Anyway, what brings you to Fairy Tail?" he asked them. This time Velvet spoke.

"Well you see, all of us lost our families and have been on our own for the past 2 weeks. We don't have anywhere else to go at the moment so….we're homeless." She explained while frowning at him.

"Then why don't you join Fairy Tail?" they all looked at him confused.

"You can become members to take jobs to help those in need of it and not only that but you also have another family to gain. What your names children?" he asked them.

"Velvet Scarlatina."

"Argo Shiori."

"Ragna. Sorry but I don't have a last name."

"My name's Makarov. I'm the guild master and that's okay my boy there's no need for you to apologize. So what do you say, you three wanna join Fairy Tail?"

"Okay."

"Sounds good."

"Yes please…wait a minute why did you say three there's four of us?" Velvet answered and asked the old man.

"No, unless I'm mistaken only you three here in the guild." He answered as three of them looked behind and noticed Raza was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh crud!"

"We forgot about Raza!" Ragna and Argo panicked before Velvet calmed them down.

"Guys I think Raza is having a hard time entering the city since we left him behind."

"Well that and he's trying to avoid people not wanting to attract too much attention because of his arm." Ragna stated.

"Who's Raza?" the girl in armor asked as she came alongside Makarov. Argo answered her question.

"Oh he's about my age but he's also very silent and kind of shy. He's not use to being around anyone but us and he might be having trouble getting in the town. He's the fourth person we we're talking about." She was about to explain more until the door opened. Everyone turned their attention to it and saw a tiny figure with a brown cloak and had his hood up.

"Stop right there! Name yourself and tell us why you are here!" the girl in armor said as she got in a stance to attack the newcomer just in case until…

"Raza you're here." Argo shouted as she ran up to him and tackled him but not hard enough to knock over.

"Geez, I see the town for 10 seconds and the next thing that happens is all of you running off without me." He said as he took off his hood revealing his dark-skinned face.

"Heh, heh, sorry." Argo said as she fidgeted her fingers sheepishly.

"Sorry about that."

"Sorry man." Velvet and Ragna apologized as Raza looked at them.

"It's okay, just please warn me before you go running off into the city." He said mostly to Argo who just continued with her ministrations. Raza then realized that he was in the guild with a lot of people focusing their attention on him.

"Um….hi?" he said not sure of what to make of the situation.

"Hello my boy, if I'm correct your name is Raza."

"Yes it is..ummmmmmm?" he answered not knowing who the short old man is.

"Makarov nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Raza greeted back waving his demon hand instead of his normal one.

"is that takeover magic you're using Raza?" Makarov asked pointing to his arm.

"What no this isn't magic, this is my actual arm. My body is human but my right arm is not." He told them before his eyes widened in alert and found himself under attack as he pushed away Argo to Ragna and jumped back.

CRAsH!

"The hell!?" Ragna shouted as he shielded Argo from the mist and Velvet covered her eyes.

Raza looked over and saw ice in his spot before he had to dodge again as he saw a blade come towards his head. He ducked and rolled only to feel heat above him as he saw a pink haired kid with his fist on fire attack and felt another person come from behind as a snow haired girl had a transformed demonic hand to attack him from behind.

"Got you now!"

"Eat this!" Both of attacks collided thinking that they hit their target as dust blew through the guild. Argo seeing this panicked at her 'brother' being attacked.

"RAZA!" she called out hoping he was ok. As the dust cleared what they saw was shocking. Raza was holding out his arms crossed over each other. His left blocking the fire and his right blocking the girl's.

"H-He stopped both of their attacks directly!?" one of the members shouted in shock. Both the girl and boy were shocked as well before they both felt their arms being grabbed by Raza. Raza grabbed them both and threw both of them over his shoulder. The girl landing on her feet while the boy collided with the black-haired kid.

Raza feeling like he was being attacked again for them seeing what he is and not for who he is, stayed silent and let out an aura of killing intent. His body was cloak with an indigo color and the ground beneath him started to crack. Everybody near him took a step back from him.

"What the!?" the girl in armor asked before she saw Argo run up to Raza and put her arms out.

"Raza please calm down, they didn't mean it." She called out to him but his hoodie was covering his face seeing how it came back on when he was attacked. His breathing was heavy meaning that he was about to have an outburst. Argo seeing this wrapped her arms around him hoping he would calm down.

"No!"

"Hey get out of there!" the girl in armor shouted as she borught out another sword and was about to move forward only to be stopped by Makarov.

"Hold on a minute Erza." He ordered. Erza stopped and looked back at Argo and Raza seeing his eyes were different from earlier. His eyes were hollow and now full of confusion and….fear!?

"…..What?" Raza called out as he looked at his surroundings. He saw Ragna and Velvet standing over the guild master but he didn't see Argo but as he was about to call out for her he felt two arms release him. He turned and saw Argo looking at him with worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I-I didn't hurt anyone here, did I?" he asked her.

"No, you just got really angry so I stopped you before it could happen." She said easing his worries.

"Oh, okay that's good." He said in his normal tone. Argo then grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I want you to meet some new people." She told him as she pulled him along with her over to Ragna, Velvet, Makarov, and Erza.

"Raza, this is our master Makarov and the girl with red hair is…..um what is your name?"

"Erza." She told her.

"And Erza."

"Um…hello!?" he greeted himself to the old man and scarlet haired girl.

"Greetings my boy, what your's name?"

"Raza."

"Well, Raza how would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

"I'm sorry sir but I will have to pass on that."

"How come?"

"Well, for one thing I can hear your guildmates whispering thinking I can't hear them but in-reality I can." He said as he looked at those he pointed out. "And two, I'm not sure I'll fit in here with two kids and two teens that attacked me on spot as soon as they saw my arm." He finished.

"Well I believe their actions were just assumptions of thinking you were a demon in disguise trying to hurt people." Makarov implied.

"This demonic arm IS my arm. I was born with it and I don't really know why, but either way it's my arm." He stated.

"Well then, are you sure you don't want to join?" he asked one more time. Raza was about to decline again until he felt Argo looking at him with pleading eyes. Ragna and Velvet looked at him with concern since they were worried about him. He didn't want to join but for some reason…he didn't want to leave them.

"I'll join." He sighed in defeat. He felt Argo hug him and turned to her seeing her smiling. He turned away from her but he had a small smile on his lips. Ragna ruffled his hair while Velvet smiled gently at him.

"Alright then, this way you four." Makarov instructed them. They all walked followed them to the counter where he got out the stamps.

"Okay you four, where do you want it and what color?"

"Red on my left shoulder."

"Brown, on left hand."

"Yellow please and on my stomach." Ragna, Velvet and Argo got their marks placed on them as they looked at Raza who was still deciding.

"I'll go with Indigo between my shoulder blades." He asked as he turned around and lifted up the back of his cloak. Makarov could only look at him in sorrow as he saw the scars that ran all over the kid's back but didn't say anything about.

"There you go. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted along with the other guildmates as they cheered as well. The four were now a part of Fairy Tail getting ready to begin their new lives as mages in Earthland.


End file.
